<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amrita Drop by Musical_Fandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788047">Amrita Drop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom'>Musical_Fandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>No Plot/Plotless, Status Effects</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira's experience with various status effects during battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amrita Drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DIZZY</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira stumbled as he tried to find the enemy. It was hard to concentrate when everything was spinning so fast. He checked his bag and was disappointed to find they had no cure for his ailment. He would have to wait for Haru and Morgana to steady the world for him. Meanwhile he tried his best not to get sick as he darted towards the enemy with his dagger. It was hard not to feel embarrassed when the knife was met with just air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>CONFUSE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where was he? What was he supposed to be doing? Every thought in his head muddled together in a blurry haze as he tried to take in his surroundings. He looked around and saw his teammates looking at him expectantly. He knew he needed to do something. Akira reached for something, anything to use as a projectile. He landed on some little hard things and threw them. They didn't land anywhere near the enemy but he tried. He didn't understand why his teammates looked so disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>RAGE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had the strongest urge to kill the shadow in front of him. The damn thing was pissing him off beyond belief just by existing. He held the dagger tight in his hand, there would be no need for a Persona. He would tear the thing apart with his own bear hands. As he charged at the thing, completely disregarding his own safety he could hear his teammates in the background. He was far too focused on stabbing the Girimehkala with all his strength to listen to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BURN</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was burning as Akira tried his best to put out the small fires that littered his body. They weren't damaging his clothes but they really hurt. When the enemy in front of him used a wind attack the fire made it so much worse that it should have been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FREEZE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was so cold it circled back around to burning. The ice that covered his whole body stopped him from moving which left Akira completely defenseless. He would be amazed if he made it out of the battle with all his limbs still attached.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FORGET</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where was he? What was going on? How did he get here? So many questions ran through his head as he stood there. He could hear the people around him (did he know them?) yell the word "persona". What was a persona exactly?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SHOCK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every muscle in his body tensed at once. A burning sensation went through his whole body but there was nothing he could do about it. Akira was paralyzed by electricity. No matter how much he tried to move, his body would not budge. Sparks flew from his body, threatening to jump on anyone who got too close. He was lucky his team could heal from a distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SLEEP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira found himself unable to keep his eyes open after the last enemy's spell. The world around him faded away as he passed out there on the battlefield. As he laid there in a dreamless slumber his teammates were left to protect him until he could be safely woken up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FEAR</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When had the shadows gotten so terrifying? He knew he was being irrational but he couldn't stop his chest from seizing as his team looked at him expectantly. He wanted to do something, use a persona, use an item, shoot the shadows in front of him, anything. Instead there he stood, frozen in fear as the battle went on without him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DESPAIR</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the battle raged on around him, Akira found himself thinking hopeless thoughts. They were too strong, how could they ever survive this? This would be where he died, some random floor in Mementos where no one would ever find him. All the overwhelming negativity he was creating was exhausting. When it was his turn in battle, all he could do was sulk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BRAINWASH</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira summoned Cybele to heal the poor Nebiros those heartless monsters hurt. His next turn he lunged at the nearest person with his knife. They were the enemy and he needed to get rid of them before they could hurt Nebiros any more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HUNGER</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira could feel his strength draining from him as his stomach growled. It felt like he hadn't eaten in days. There was no way he could make a dent in the enemy like this with magic or physical attacks. Not when he was so weak from hunger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>RATTLED</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared up at the massive Mot in front of him. His small arms couldn't reach his mask to summon a persona, he might not even be able to do that in this form. He couldn't attack, all he could do was try not to get crushed while his friends fought the enemy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>